Kurohige
by nawgateedward
Summary: Setelah pertarunganya dengan Sasuke, Naruto kehilangan terlalu banyak darah yang membuat dia meninggalkan dunia Shinobi. Namun dibalik itu, Kami-sama memberikan takdir yang baru untuknya. Dilatih oleh manusia terkuat beserta rekan rekannya yang lain, mengkonsumsi buah iblis dan menyelamatkan takdir sang Kami-sama, mampukah Naruto melakukanya ? DF naru!Godlike!Abal-abal!Don't like!
1. Chapter 1

The legend of blackbeard

By New Saivor

Disclaimer Naruto and One Piece is not mine

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur gak jelas dll

Enjoy it

Summary : Setelah pertarunganya dengan Sasuke, Naruto kehilangan terlalu banyak darah yang membuat dia meninggalkan dunia Shinobi. Namun dibalik itu, Kami-sama memberikan takdir yang baru untuknya. Dilatih oleh manusia terkuat beserta rekan rekannya yang lain, mengkonsumsi buah iblis dan menyelamatkan takdir sang Kami-sama, mampukah Naruto melakukanya ? DF naru!Godlike!Abal-abal!Don't like don't read!

"Naruto" berbicara

'Naruto' berfikir

"Naruto" Bijuu atau Jutsu

"Naruto" Bijuu berfikir

Chapter 1

Dunia Baru

Di sebuah desa

"wah... tak ku sangka, akhirnya aku sampai di desa Konoha ya ahahahaha...". Terlihat bayangan sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm, rambut pirang jabrik, dengan kumis kucing di pipinya, serta topi ala petani, baju coklat tua, dengan celana panjang standar, sepatu shinobi dan tak lupa keranjang besar di pikulnya. Pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"hm... kalau tidak salah hari ini adalah ujian chunin tahap kedua ?" Gumam Naruto.

Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang desa Konoha sembari membawa tongkat di tangan kanannya. Sesampainya digerbang Naruto langsung menghadap ke shinobi penjaga gerbang.

"ano.. shinobi-san, aku seorang pengembara dan aku mendengar kabar bahwa Konoha sedang mengadakan ujian chunnin. Apakah itu benar ?" tanya Naruto.

"ah anda benar tuan. Kami sedang mengadakan ujian kenaikan Chunnin, apakah anda berniat melihat nya ?" tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang yang Naruto asumsikan adalah Kotetsu

. "benar, aku datang jauh jauh ke sini hanya untuk melihat ujian Chunnin di desa terkuat ini Shinobi-san" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"ah anda terlalu berhebihan tuan hahhaha... oh iya silahkan catat nama anda disini" pinta kotetsu."yosh...waktta." balas Naruto sembari menuliskan namanya

."Sado yamamoto, hm... jadi itu nama anda Yamamoto-san. Boleh ku panggil begitu ?" tanya Kotetsu saat membaca nama Naruto. Tentu saja itu hanyalah nama samaran. Bisa heboh jika ia memberi tahu nama yang bermarga Uzumaki.

"tentu saja boleh hehehe" jawab naruto dengan senyum lima jari.

"nah Yamamoto-san, anda bisa melanjutkan perjalanan anda dan selamat datang di desa Konoha serta selamat bersenang-senang" kata Kotetsu sambil tersenyum.

"hai, arigatou shinobi-san. Jaa" balas Naruto sembari melanjutkan perjalananya. Setelah dari pos penjaga, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju tempat penginapan yang tak jauh dari toko bunga Yamanaka.

Cklek...krieet...

Naruto membuka kamar penginapanya. Sebuah kamar yang sederhana dengan 2 ruangan. Satu ruangan kamar mandi dan satunya kamar sekaligus ruang utama. "hah...kecil sekali ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Uangku tidak cukup" ucap naruto lesu. Ya mau bagaimana lagi,dia sudah tidak memiliki uang lebih. Ngomong ngomong bagimana cara Naruto bisa disini ceritanya panjang

Flashback

Naruto pov

Hmm... tubuhku lemas. Sangat lemas, jangankan bergerak membuka mata saja rasanya sulit. Yah aku benar benar mengantuk. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan tenang. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kedamaian. Hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah saat Sasuke dan aku terbaring dengan tangan yang putus. Tentu saja hal itu karena ego kami semua. Sasuke yang ingin menanggung semua penderitaan, dan aku yang ingin menyelamatkaya. Pada akhirnya pertarungan terjadi. Hingga semua ini terjadi, kematian mungkin adalah kata yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan keadaanku saat ini.

"Yoo gaki!"

Suara siapa itu, suaranya sangat mirip dengan..."Kurama!, apa itu benar benar kau ?" teriaku. Hanya hening yang kudengar sebelum suara tadi menjawab pertanyaanku

. "ya, begitulah" balas suara yang ternyata adalah suara sahabatku, Kurama. Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, kami berdua kembali dilanda keheningan. Sebelum Kurama melanjutkan ucapanya

" Naruto, saat ini kau berada di antara batas kehidupan dan kematian. dan entah kenapa kau masih sadar, yang jelas sekarang kau sudah tidak memiliki Chakra lagi..." jelas Kurama menggantung

Tidak memiliki chakra lagi ? lalu bagaimana selanjutnya ? apa yang akan terjadi padaku ? ini benar benar membuatku pusing.

"lalu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjtnya Kurama ?" tanyaku kepada teman sekaligus patnerku sekarang.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Ah Naruto ada yang datang" seru Kurama.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kurama, setelah dia mengatakan itu semua tenagaku kembali. Aku kembali fit dan sehat, mencoba untuk membuka mata yang bisa kulihat hanyalah putih. Semuanya berwarna putih. Semua itu mungkin karena cahaya yang sangat terang didepanku ini. Tapi walaupun sangat terang, cahaya ini tidak membuatku silau. Terlalu lama mengamati cahaya itu, aku tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain disini.

Sesaat kemudian tempat ini berubah menjadi sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Tak ada yang bisa dipandang kecuali hijau daun rumput serta langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Yoo... apa benar kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat

Naruto Pov end

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto berbalik badan dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan terlihatlah seorang pria besar tua dengan kumis yang aneh menurut Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah kursi disana.

Pria dengan Kumis tampak seperti bulan sabit,tanpa memakai baju, mengenakan celana putih panjang dan sepatu boot hitam, dan memakai jubah aneh dibelakangnya serta sebuah tongkat atau Naginata yang panjang dan besar. Seukuran dengan badanya sih.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya pria tersebut sekali lagi dan nada agak di tinggikan.

"Aku memang Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu paman ini siapa ?"

"hmm..." pria tersebut tampak mengamati Naruto dari atas hingga bawah

"Ada apa?"

"Gurararararararararara...Gurararararararara...!" ujar pria tersebut tertawa dengan kerasnya

;Paman ini kenapa sih, dan apa apaan tawanya itu, aneh sekali' batin Naruto sweatdrop

"Oi oi, apa kau akan terus tertawa?"

"Guurarara...tidak kusangka, orang nomor satu di dunia shinobi adalah bocah lembek sepertimu!" bentak pria aneh tersebut

"Memangnya aku peduli hah !, lagi pula kau ini siapa sih ?" tanya Naruto kesal

"Kheh... aku juga tidak berharap bahwa kau akan peduli, sebelum aku memperkenalkan diriku. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa semua kekuatanmu di dunia shinobi sudah hilang. Maksudku hal yang kalian sebut sebagai cakra ditubuhmu itu sudah menguap dan menghilang. Termasuk cakra partnermu itu" jelasnya

Mendengar hal itu kontan saja membuat Naruto syok. Semua cakranya menghilang? Itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah. Akan tetapii, Kurama? Apa maksudnya dia sudah...

"Hei...! Ossan, apa maksudmu Kurama sudah..."

"Tidak, dia tidak mati. Hanya saja dia menghilang. Dia akan kembali ke dunia yang akan kau tempati nanti" potong pria itu.

"hyuuh...syukurlah, aku senang mendengar hal itu. Lalu sebelumnya bisakah kau beritahu siapa kau ini Ossan?" tanya Naruto

"Ekhem...Perkenalkan Namaku Edward Newgate, aku adalah orang terkuat di duniaku dulu. Namun sekarang aku sudah mati. Dulu aku sering dipanggil dengan julukan Shirohige!" jelas pria yang kerap dipanggil Shirohige itu.

"Dunia ? kau bukan berassal dari duniaku ? maksudku apakah kita berbeda dunia ?" tanya Naruto bingung

"yah bisa dibilang begitu, sebut saja Dimensi. Duniamu adalah dimensi tempat para Ninja dan Shinobi hidup. Sedangkan di dimensiku, adlah tempat bajak laut dan Pemerintah dunia hidup. Kau mengerti ?' ujar Shirohige menjelaskan

"ohh... ha'i aku mengerti, lalu untuk apa kau disini ? apakah ini surga ?" tanya Naruto lagi

"bukan, disini bukanlah surga. Ini hanyalah tempat untuk menjadikanmu manusia terkuat itu saja." Jelas Shirohige

"manusia terkuat ? aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai itu saja" ujar Naruto menolak

"Walaupun duniamu di dalam bahaya ?" tanya Shirohige mencoba meyakinkan Naruto

"Bahaya ? apa maksudmu ?"

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan, tapi sebelumnya disini aku tidak sendiri, aku ditemani oleh tiga orang lainya. Akan ku panggilkan, Ace, Kuzan, dan Doflamingo. Sudah saatnya kalian muncul" teriak Shirohige menggema

Tak lama kemudian dari ketiadaan munculah tiga sosok baru. Sosok pertama, seorang pria telanjang dada, mengenakan celana selutut berwarna hitam, sepatu boot hitam, berambut hitam berantakan ,mengenakan kalung dengan bandul bewarna oranye, sedikit jerawat di wajahnya. Dia adalah Portgas D Ace.

Pria yang kedua berpenampilan tinggi tegap, dengan kaca mata hitam, kulit berwarna coklat. (bayangin aja Kuzan di dunia baru, susah ngejelasinya).

Pria terakhir berpenampilan berambut kuning pucat, berbaju putih terbuka, dan mantel pink berbulu, celana panjang berwarna kuning emas dengan ukiran ukiran di bagian bawahnya. Serta kacamata berwarna ungu gelap terpasang dimatanya. Dia adalah Donquixote Doflamingo.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kita awali dengan perkenalan terlebih dahulu ?" usul Shirohige

"Yoo... kau Naruto ya? Perkenalkan namaku Portgas D Ace, panggil saja Ace?" ujar Ace memperkenalkan diri.

"ah...Namaku Aokiji, atau Kuzan. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Dan lalu...err...entahlah lupakan saja" Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat cara Aokiji memperkenalkan diri. Melihat sifat Aokiji yang seperti ini membuat Naruto mengingat Shikamaru.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm...Namaku Donquixote Doflamingo. Tapi aku suka dipanggil Doffy. Naruto hmhmhmhmhm" muncul keringat sebesar biji jagung di kepala naruto. Melihat tawa Doflamingo tentunya, jelas menurutnya itu mirip tawa Psikopat dan errr Orochimaru"

"Yosh... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo, makanan kesukaanku Ramen aku berumur 17 Tahun sekarang. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna-san"

"Gurarara...jika acara perkenalan diri kalian sudah selesai aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini. Pertama tama, aku akan menceritakan kenapa kalian bisa disini terutama Kuzan dan Doflamingo. Karena diantara kita semua hanya kalian lah yang masih hidup dan roh kalian ditarik kesini." ucap Shirohige sembari mengambil posisi duduk bersila.

"jadi maksudnya, disini aku, ace dan Shirohige-jiji sudah mati?" tanya Naruto

."Yah, kau benar Naruto. Kita sudah mati" jawab Ace serius

. "Baiklah, akan kumulai" ujar Shirohige. Sementara semua orang disana langsung memasang pose seriusnya, mengingat hal yang akan disampaikan adalah hal yang penting.

"Dulu, saat aku mati di perang besar di duniaku. Di tempat ini, aku bertemu dengan teman sekaligus rivalku. Dia adalah ayah dari Ace, yaitu Gol D Roger..." mendengar nama itu ekspresi Ace langsung mengeras. Dan itu tak luput dari mata Naruto."Kami mengobrol bersama, membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Menanyakan kabar, bagaimana dunia setelah Roger mati dan lain lain. Semulanya semua berjalan tenang. Namun, reuni kami harus ditunda dengan kemunculan..." Shirohige mengambil jeda sejenak."Kami-sama"

"APA!, Kami-sama?" teriak Naruto dan Ace kompak. Sementara Kuzan dan Doffy, hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan cermat. Walaupun tetap tenang, semua orang yang mendengarkan cerita Shirohige sangat terkejut. Sang Pencipta alam datang menemui mereka, tentu itu adalah hal yang sangat sangat sangat sangat langka.

"Ya, Kami-sama datang menemui kami. Dia bilang, Telah hadir, seseorang yang mengacaukan takdir dunia ini. Orang yang kuat, benar benar kuat. Dia telah mengubah takdir yang kuberikan dan dengan beraninya menantangku. Dan para Malaikat berhasil menghentikanya, tidak bukan menghentikan tapi membunuhnya. Dia memang terbunuh, akan tetapi takdir yang diubahnya tidak bisa lagi diubah. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengubahnya, yaitu dengan mengubah masa lalu dan membangkitkan salah satu makhluku yaitu Otsutsuki Kaguya..."

"APA! KAGUYA? Yang benar saja" teriak Naruto terkejut.

"yah, begitulah yang dikatakan Kami-sama. Aku tidak tau siapa orang yang bernama Kaguya ini akan tetapi Kami-sama bilang... Hanya dia satu satunya orang yang bisa mengubah keadaan ini. Dengan mata ketiga yang dimilikinya. Takdir bisa diubah menjadi seperti semula. Shirohige, aku memerintahkanmu sebagai penciptamu, untuk melatih seorang anak yang akan merubah takdir yang kacau ini. Kau tidak sendirian, kau akan dibantu oleh tiga makhluku yang lain. Kau, Anak itu, dan satu temanmu yang sudah mati, sebentar lagi akan datang kesini. Sementara dua lainya masih hidup, jadi akan kutarik roh mereka ke hadapanmu. Anak itu, akan memiliki empat kemampuan baru. Kemampuan itu bersal dari ketiga buah iblis yang ada dihadapanmu. Ingat Shirohige, latihlah anak itu dan jadikan ia yang terkuat. Karena dia adalah anak dari sang surya...Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kami-sama menghilang. Dan ini adalah ketiga buah iblis itu" Shirohige mengeluarkan tiga buah aneh dengan ukuran yang berbeda serta pola pola yang berbed pula di masing masing buah. Saat Shirohige mengeluarkan semua buah iblis itu, tampak Doffy, Kuzan, dan Ace sangat terkejut. Ya ketiga buah itu adalah buah iblis yang menjadi sumber kekuatan mereka bertiga. Buah itu adalah buah Mera Mera No Mi, Hie Hie No Mi Gura Gura No Mi, dan Ito Ito No Mi.

"O-oi oi, Shirohige, bukan kah semua buah ini..."

"Ya kau benar Dofflamingo, ketiga buah ini adalah buah yang pernah kita makan dan menjadi sumber kekuatan kita sekarang. Mungkin karena itulah Sang Pencipta memanggil kita semua" potong Shirohige

"Hahhh...aku mengerti" Kuzan menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Nah Naruto, karena semua kemampuanmu sudah hilang, maka kau harus memakan semua buah ini" perintah Shirohige

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto

Mengambil salah satu buah tersebut Naruto mulai memakan satu yaitu Hie Hie No Mi.

Craunch...craunch...glek

"Huueeekk... Tidak enak ttebayo, buah nya rasanya menjijikan" teriak Naruto

"Pffh... Hahahahaha... " tawa Ace meledak

"Gurarararara...dan kau harus memakan ketiganya" ucap Shirohige menambahi

Mengingat masih ada dua buah lagi yang belum dimakan, Naruto mencoba untuk memakan satunya lagi. Setidaknya dengan ini aku akan dapat kekuatan fikir Naruto.

"Kusarankan untuk langsung menelan buahnya bukan mengunyahnya" saran Kuzan

"Yah...kurasa itu patut dicoba. Arigato Aokiji-san" balas Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kuzan

Skip setelah Naruto selesai memakan semua buah ibis

"Hueeehkkk... aku tak akan mencoba memakan salah satunya lagi" sesal Naruto.

"Gurararara... nah jika sudah selesai, kita langsung saja mulai. Pertama kau akan melatih kemampuan Hie Hie no mii milikmu bersama Aokiji"

Flashback off

Yah begitulah ceritanya, setelah itu aku berlatih menggunakan kemampuanku selama lebih dari 10 tahun disana. Dan aku juga kebetulan menguasai Haki, walaupun hanya dua haki saja. Aku hanya menguasai Kenbunshokou, dan Busoshoku no haki. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantor hokage untuk bertemu Hiruzen-jiji tentunya. Untuk saat ini tujuanku adalah melindungi jiji dari kematian saat melawan Orochimaru itu saja.

TBC...

Assalamualaikum

Saya author baru disini, dan ini merupakan imajinasi saya. Jadi saya ingin mengapresiasikan imajinasi saya tersebut kedalam sebuah ff. Nah yang barusan agan baca itulah story saya. Mohon maaf kalo kurang menarik. Boleh lanjut atau tidak ?

Edward Nawgate out..


	2. Chapter 2 Menma Uzumaki

The legend of blackbeard

By New Saivor

Disclaimer Naruto and One Piece is not mine

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur gak jelas dll

Enjoy it

Summary : Setelah pertarunganya dengan Sasuke, Naruto kehilangan terlalu banyak darah yang membuat dia meninggalkan dunia Shinobi. Namun dibalik itu, Kami-sama memberikan takdir yang baru untuknya. Dilatih oleh manusia terkuat beserta rekan rekannya yang lain, mengkonsumsi buah iblis dan menyelamatkan takdir sang Kami-sama, mampukah Naruto melakukanya ? DF naru!Godlike!Abal-abal!Don't like don't read!

"Naruto" berbicara

'Naruto' berfikir

" **Naruto"** Bijuu atau Jutsu

" _ **Naruto"**_ Bijuu berfikir

Di kantor Hokage

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Cklek... krieeett...

"hm... ada apa pemuda-san ?" tanya seseorang disana. "

"anoo...apakah anda Hokage-sama ?" tanya Naruto pura pura tak tahu..

"benar, ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari ?" tanya Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"ah begini sebelumnya bisakah anda menyuruh seluruh anbu disini untuk pergi sebentar ?" ujar naruto sesopan mungkin,

"Untuk apa hal itu dilakukan Pemuda-san ?" ujar Hiruzen curiga.

Melihat tanggapan Hiruzen yang merasa curiga, Naruto langsung mencoba mencari cara lain agar dapat bicara pada kakek tua di depanya ini. Naruto mencoba menggerakan kelima jarinya yang ada di balik pakaianya dan mengendalikan semua anbu yang ada

Crang...ktraang...

Wuushh...wuuush...

Terlihat sekelebat bayangan hitam berjumlah 5 melesat keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Hiruzen bingung. Kenapa semua anbunya pergi ? padahal ia tak memberi kode apapun untuk agar mereka pergi. 'dia orang yang berbahaya' batin Hiruzen

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap semua anbu ? apa ini berarti perlawanan ?" ucap Hiruzen langsung memasang kesiagaan.

"ah...jangan salah sangka Hokage-sama. Aku melakukan ini agar hal yang akan ku bicarakan ini tidak didengar oleh siapapun." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman.

"apa ucapanmu bisa dipercaya ?" tanya Hiruzen mulai menurunkan kesiagaanya

"Tentu saja, Hokage-sama" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum(lagi)

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" setelah mengatakan hal itu Hiruzen langsung duduk kembali di singgasananya. Setelah Hiruzen mengatakan itu, raut wajah Naruto yang semulanya penuh senyum berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi penuh keseriusan.

"Pertama-tama perkenalkan Namaku Sado Yamamoto, tentu saja itu hanyalah nama samaranku saja. Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto" jelas Naruto dengan penuh penekanan terhadap nama aslinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hiruzren terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin ? semua Uzumaki sudah punah bukan ? setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hiruzen.

"Tunggu dulu bukankah semua Uzumaki sudah..."

"Dibantai maksudnya ?" Ucap Naruto memotong perkataa n Hiruzen. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh sang Hokage.

"memang benar bahwa kaum kami sudah dibantai akan tetapi, tetap saja dibalik pembantaian itu pasti ada yang selamat. Untuk saat ini yang ku tahu ada 4 uzumaki yang masih hidup. Pertama yaitu aku, yang kedua salah satu gennin di Konoha ini, sedangkan sisanya maaf tidak bisa ku beri tahu" jelas Naruto.

"hm...aku mengerti maksudmu. Nah jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa ? Uzumaki atau Yamamoto ?" tanya Hiruzen

"Untuk saat ini panggil saja aku Yamamoto, aku tidak mau jadi bahan pembicaraan Hokage-sama" jawab Naruto sembari memegang erat pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Aku mengerti Yamamoto-san"

Greb...Wuushh...

Naruto membuang semua pakaian yang ia kenakan, sekarang terlihatlah Naruto dengan wujud baru(pakaian Naruto The Last tanpa ikat kepala Konoha).

"apakah itu tampilanmu yang sebenarnya ?"

"hn...begitulah. dan Hokage-sama, aku punya kabar untukmu. Pertama apa kau tahu bawha Suna dan Oto berniat menginvasi Konoha pada Ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga..." ujar Naruto berhenti sejenak menunggu respon Hiruzen

"hah...kalau soal itu aku sudah menduganya. Karena kemarin saja Orochimaru muncul di Ujian tahap ke dua di hutan Kematian. Teruskan !" mendengar tanggapan Hiruzen, Naruto menganggung dan langsung melanjutkan kabar yang ia dapat

"Kedua, sebenarnya ini bukan kabar tapi sebuah permintaan. Aku ingin agar aku menjadi Shinobi Konohagakure" balas Naruto

"Untuk menjadi ninja kau harus di uji dulu. Apakah kau pantas atau tidak." Jawab Hiruzen atas permintaan Naruto

"Tentu saja aku tahu akan hal itu. Baiklah mungkin itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan, tapi sebelum aku pulang.."

Ctik...

Naruto menjentikan kedua jarinya, tak lama kemudian langsung muncul kelima anbu yang sebelumnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage

Wushh...Wush...wushh...

Tap...tap...tap...tap...tap..

Kelima anbu tersebut langsung bersiaga di sekitar Hokage, dan langsung mengeluarkan Tanto mereka. "Maafkan kami Hokage-sama, kami lengah, tiba tiba tubuh kami bergerak sendiri seolah olah dikendalikan. Dan hal itu terjadi saat pemuda ini masuk ke ruangan anda" ucap Anbu tersebut.

"Aku tahu hal itu, dan tidak perlu khawatir dia tidak berbahaya. Kembali ke tempat semula!" dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Hiruzen seketika kelima anbu tersebut langsung menghilang dan kembali ke tempat semula.

"hahh...Baiklah Yamamoto-san, tes akan diadakan besok lusa di tempat khusu Pelatihan Anbu. Apa kau siap ?" ujar Hiruzen memastikan

"Hn...jangan meremehkanku"

"baiklah Besok lusa kutunggu di depan gedung ini"

Tak mengidahkan ucapan Hiruzen, Naruto langsung pergi nyelonong keluar. Didalam perjalanan Naruto banyak ditatap para penduduk sekitar, tak lupa dengan beberapa bisikan bisikan halus dari mereka. Terus saja berjalan Naruto tak lama kemudian mendengar suatu bisikan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"hei... apa kau tahu ? nanti Menma si bocah pembuat onar akan melawan Neji si Prodigy. Menurut mu siapa yang akan menang ?"

"hahahaha... kau bodoh ya ? Tentu saja Neji yang akan menang. Mana mungkin bocah itu menang"

"Hahahahha...kurasa kau benar, tapi bagaimana jika bocah itu menang ?"

"ahh...sudahlah dari pada membahas hal itu lebih baik melakukan hal yang lebih berguna"

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan itu, Naruto jadi teringan dia di masa lalu. Sendirian, kesepian, dan di kelilingi oleh umpatan kasar dari penduduk. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto yang sekarang meringis.

Ini adalah kesempatan kedua untuknya, dan tentu saja dia tak akan menyia nyiakan hal ini. Pokoknya dia akan menjadi matahari bagi dirinya yang lain di dunia ini. Setelah mendeklarasikan hal tersebut Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Barat. Kenapa ? karena ia merasakan aura dari dirinya yang lain(Menma) disana.

Wushh...

Narutodengan gesitnya berlari menuju ke tempat Menma. Setelah berlari selama lima menit Naruto kemudian dia sampai di tempat Menma, terlihat Menma sedang duduk di tepi danau.

Sebuah ide jahil melintas di kepala Naruto Naruto langsung membuat sebuah bola api di tangan kanannya. Tujuan nya tak lain untuk mengagetkan Menma, sekaligus mengetes kemampuan Menma.

Swooshh...

Setelah bola api tersebut terbentuk Naruto langsung melemparnya ke arah Menma, dengan cepat bola api tersebut melesat ke arah Menma

Syuuutt...

Bola api tersebut hampir mencapai Menma.

Menma pov

Hallo, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Menma. Aku adalah salah satu Gennin dari desa Konohagakure ini. Saat ini aku sedang duduk duduk di pinggir danau. Disini aku sedan menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya saat ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga nanti, aku akan melawan seorang prodigy dari klan Hyuga. Dan itu membuatku agak sedikit gugup kau tahu, dia sangat kuat.

Deg

Refleks insting bahayaku berbunyi, aku langsung melompat ke arah tepi danau dan berdiri disana. Tak lama setelah aku melompat menjauh dari tempatku semula, ledakan terjadi disana

Duaarr...Swooooshh...

Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah aku melompat menjauh. Tempat duduku sebelumnya langsung meledak dan dilahap api

Menma pov end

"Siapa disana!"

Hening...

" Cepat tunjukan dirimu!Heii...!"

Hening...

"Atau aku akan..."

"Akan apa? Hah...akan membunuhku?" bisik seseorang di belakang Menma

Swuuuussh...Tap...

Merasakan kehadiran musuh dibelakangnya Menma langsung melompat menjauh dan mendarat di sepuluh meter di depan Naruto. 'Sejak kapan dia berada di belakangku' batin Menma terkejut.

"kenapa? Kau terkejut ?" seolah dapat membaca fikiran Menma, Naruto langsung menyeringai dan mencoba menekan Mental Menma.

"Cih...siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"aku? Kau tidak perlu tau tapi yang jelas. Aku adalah lawanmu kali ini"

"Yang benar saja sialan"

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

muncul sekitar 6 bunshin di sekitar Naruto, 2 bunshin Menma pun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. 2 bunshinya melakukan penyerangan taijutsu dan tentu saja hal itu dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto.

Buaaghh...duaagghh...

Bofh...Pofh...

Kedua bunshin Menma dengan mudahnya dilumpuhkan oleh Naruto. Menma yang melihat itu mendecih tidak suka

Swuushh...

Ke empat bunshin Menma melesat ke arah Naruto dengan menyiapkan sebuah kunai di masing masing tangan. Tak tinggal diam saja, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kekuatanya

Wuuushhh...

Tampak perubahan terjadi pada tubuh Naruto, tubuh yang awalnya hanya berdiri santai mulai membeku di beberapa bagian. Udara di sekitar Naruto pun turun drastis dengan ditandai rumput yang mulai membeku di sekitar Naruto

'Apa itu ? tubuhnya membeku ?' batin Menma

Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak mengambil rumput rumput di bawahnya lalu melemparnya ke atas. Mengambil nafas sejenak, Naruto kemudian meniupkan udara dingin dan membekukan rumput rumput yang ia lempar tadi

" **Ice Saber"**

Sekarang tampak Naruto sedang memegang sebuah pedang es di tangan kananya.

"Majulah Menma ! kita lihat kemampuanmu" ujar Naruto datar

Ke empat bunshin Menma yang sudah berada di dekat Naruto bergerak mengepung Naruto dari empat arah dan mengayunkan kunai mereka untuk menebas tubuh Naruto. Walaupun dengan serangan bersamaan itu, tetap saja Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan mereka dengan melompat tinggi ke atas.

"Serangan dari empat arah, hm lumayan untuk ukuran gennin sepertimu" ujar Naruto menatap bunshin bunshin Menma dari atas

"cih sialan" umpat Menma kesal

Swush...swush...swusss...

Bunshin Menma melemparkan semua kunainya menuju Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menangkis semua serangan Menma menggunakan pedang es di tangan kananya

Trank...trank...trank...

Semua serangan Menma berhasil Naruto patahkan.

"Sekarang giliranku" ujar Naruto yang menyiapkan pukulan di tangan kirinya

Sriiiing...

Tangan kiri Naruto yang semula berwarna tan mendadak menjadi hitam legam yang artinya tangan kirinya dilapisi Haki jenis Busoshoku. Haki yang membuat bagian yang di aliri haki dapat menjadi sekeras baja.

Narutomemutarkan tubuhnya menghadap ke bawah tepatnya menhadap kumpulan bunshin Menma, seakan memiliki pijakan di udara Naruto menekuk kedua lututnya mengambil ancang ancang untuk melesat ke bawah. Kenapa Naruto bisa bertumpu di udara jawabnya adalah Ito Ito No Mi

Swuuuushhhh...

Naruto melakukan tolakan keras dari atas dan menukik ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi

Blaaaaaaaarrrrr...

Tap tap

Terlihat hanya dua bunshin Menma yang selamat dari serangan Naruto barusan. Dan keduanya pun tampak sudah kelelahan.

Debu hasil dari pukulan Naruto masih menutupi tempat serangan Naruto bersarang. Tak lama kemudian asap debu tersebut mulai hilang dan sekarang tampaklah Naruto yang berdiri di tanah yang hancur dengan kedalaman satu meter dan lebar lebih dari dua meter tersebut

' _Pu-pukulanya kuat sekali'_ batin Menma ngeri

"Cih.. apa hanya itu saja kemampuanmu ? dasar payah" ujar Naruto sinis.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang semula berwarna hitam mulai kembali berubah seperti sedia kala

"Ku-kussoooo!" teriak Menma melempar dua kunai dan dua shuriken ke arah Naruto

Syuuuuut...Swuuuushh...

"Lagi lagi melempar kunai, apa kau tidak memiliki keahlian lain hah" ujar Naruto meremehkan

Trankkk...trankkk...

Dan lagi, semua kunai dan shuriken Menma berhasil Naruto tangkis menggunakan pedang es nya. Namun dibalik itu Menma menyeringai senang

Boofhhh...Boffhh...

Kunai dan shuriken yang ditangkis tadi mendadak berubah menjadi bunshin Menma, hal itu membuat Naruto membelakan matanya

Bunshin yang pertama dengan cekatan mengambil kunai di kantung ninja nya kemudian mengayunkannya secara vertikal untuk menebas Naruto

Traaaankkk...

Tentu saja hal itu dengan mudahnya di tangkis Naruto menggunakan pedangnya

Greeebb...Greeebbb...Staaaabb...

Dan hal yang membuat Naruto terkejut lagi adalah pergerakanya ditahan oleh ketiga Bunshin Menma yang tersisa, satu menahan kedua kakinya, sedangkan sisanya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bisa bergerak

"Kena kau !" teriak suara di atas Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan melihat asal suara barusan. Betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat pulu- ah tidak ratusan bunshin Menma melayang di atas nya dan siap melancarkan serangan

"Rasakan ini !" teriak Menma mengawali serangan beruntun dari semua bunshinya

Swuuuushhh...wuuuushh...swuuusshh...

Ratusan bunshin Menma tersebut melesat ke bawah dan menyiapkan pukulan dan serangan masing masing

"HEEYYYYAAAAAAA !" teriak semua bunshin Menma

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya

"Kau benar-benar hebat di usiamu saat ini Menma" ujar Naruto perlahan

Slow Motion ON

Tampak serangan bunshin Menma tinggal satu meter lagi di atas Naruto

Hooooshhhhh...

Udara dingin kembali keluar dari hembusan nafas Naruto, tubuhnya pun perlahan membeku secara keseluruhan. Dan sekarang tampak Naruto seperti patung es, mulut Naruto tampak menggumamkan sesuatu

" **Ice Time Capsule"**

Swoooooooooooossssssshhhhhhh...

Sebuah gelombang es keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan membekukan semua yang - Menma beserta Menma sendiri, semuanya membeku. Bahkan Danau di dekat mereka sekarang tampak menjadi danau es.

Bunshin-bunshin Menma yang membeku dan masih melayang di atas perlahan mulai jatuh satu persatu.

Kraaakk...Kraaakk...

Naruto menghancurkan bunshin Menma yang menahan pergerakanya.

Tap...tap..tap...

Naruto berlari ke depan dan berhenti tepat di bawah sesosok Menma yang asli dan dalam keadaan membeku tersebut. Tubuh Menma pun terjatuh tepat di kedua tangan Naruto

Slow Motion OFF

Sementara semua bunshin yang terjatuh dari atas langsung hancur berantakan saat menghantam tanah.. yah Naruto menyelamatkan Menma agar tidak hancur

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau hancur Menma..." ucap Naruto lembut

Syuuuuttt...

Tubuh Menma mulai kembali seperti sedia kala, es yang membekukan tubuh Menma secara perlahan mulai hilang. Dan sekarang tubuh Menma terkulai lemas di gendongan Naruto. Sepertinya Menma pingsan

"karena kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau, yang membedakan kita hanyalah fisik dan kekuatan" lanjutnya

Naruto meletakan Menma di punggungnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ladang es yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan mereka sebelumnya

TBC...

Ok guys cukup sampai disitu saja chapter 2 kali ini. Terima kasih sudah mau mebaca fic buatanku ini

Nah selanjutnya saya akan membahas tentang kekuatan Naruto

" **Anko Guru Matematika"**

Hm, Anko-san sebelumnya terima kasih atas kritikan anda. Itu sangat membantu, sungguh. Untuk celana Doffy yang berwarna kuning emas itu, murni kesalahanku. Soalnya aku cuma ingat wujud Doffy saat perang di Marine Ford. Dan aku benar benar lupa bahwa celana yang dipakainya saat itu berwarna pink. Gomenne..

Yang kedua soal kekuatan Naru yang Over Power itu memang saya buat sengaja, saya bakalan bikin Naruto itu kayak Saitama gitu.

Yang ketiga soal Haki Naruto, untuk Haki jenis Haoshoku itu mungkin akan saya fikirkan

Yang ke empat, soal Buah iblis tipe logia yang tidak dapat disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali Haki Boshosoku. Tenang saja, kelemahan buah ibliskan bukan itu saja, air juga merupakan kelemahan mutlak setiap pengguna buah iblis. Sedangkan para Shinobi terutama Kirigakure rata rata memiliki elemen air yang merupakan kelemahan buah iblis

Dan yang terakhir, semakin kuat Naruto maka semakin tangguh pula musuhnya. Itu prinsip saya

 **"mrheza26"**

Naruto kemungkinan gk bakalan dark kok. Kurohige itu semacam julukan Naruto di dunia Shinobi aja tapi nanti

 **"Elfbahu"**

Yami-yami No mi gk bakalan di makan Naruto kok

 **"Alaksablue"**

untuk lemon saya gak bisa bikin, kalopun bisa pasti gaje

Ok, sekian dari saya Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
